1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display substrate used for a display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the display substrate, which is capable of improving image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposite substrate facing the TFT substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate.
The TFT substrate includes an insulating substrate, signal lines, a TFT, a pixel electrode, etc., to drive a plurality of pixels. The signal lines, the TFT, and the pixel electrode are formed on the insulating substrate. The opposite substrate includes a color filter layer, a black matrix, and a common electrode. The color filter layer includes red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters. The black matrix is formed at a boundary portion between adjacent color filters. The common electrode faces the pixel electrode.
The image display quality of the LCD apparatus is changed by an alignment degree between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. When the TFT substrate is misaligned with the opposite substrate, the image display quality of the LCD apparatus is deteriorated.
In order to prevent the misalignment between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate of the LCD apparatus, an LCD apparatus of a color filter on array (COA) substrate type has been devised. A color filter layer is formed on the TFT substrate of the COA-type LCD apparatus.
However, the width of the black matrix that is formed on the opposite substrate is increased by a margin for the misalignment between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate, thereby decreasing an aperture ratio.